


A Video Adventure

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek plays video games, Lame sexual innuendos, M/M, Skyrim - Freeform, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Stiles introduces Derek to video games and now he won't stop playing them. Stiles tries to get his boyfriends attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Video Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, no beta. It's one am, I'm battling my insomnia when BAM I find a prompt and plot bunnies start spawning about in my mind.
> 
> The prompt was: Stiles introduced Derek to video games and now he won’t stop playing them. Stiles tries to get his boyfriend’s attention. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Stiles knows he screwed up. He screwed up big time. 

In the beginning it had seemed like a good idea. The idea had first popped into Stiles' mind when he had absently been watching the pack train, more specifically when Allison had shot an arrow. 

And missed.

All he had heard was a whistling sound and a bang as the arrow implanted itself firmly in the wooden stair right next to his left knee. Allison had gasped and started apologizing profusely, her face turning a deep shade of crimson as she pulled the arrow free of its landing area.

Derek's eyes were blood red, rage painting his features as he took in the indent left on the stairs right next to Stiles. Scott looked ready to take down Derek if he so much as looked at Allison the wrong way, and the rest of the pack were standing to the side quiet and tense as they awaited the incoming disaster. So Stiles did what he always did when things got tough.

He made jokes. 

"I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee." A nervous grin tugged at Stiles' lips as he said this.

There's a moment of confusion before Scott relaxes slightly, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upwards as he gets the joke. Lydia looked unimpressed while Allison seemed to have realized that it was a joke and began to laugh softly. Derek was not so easily amused.

"That arrow could have killed you." 

Stiles laughs which apparently had been the wrong thing to do when Derek looked murderous. The alphas glare intensified. 

"Okay, okay, clearly you didn't get the reference." Stiles gestures weakly.

"What 'reference?'"

Stiles can almost see the air-quotes. 

"You see, there's this really fun game- video game that is. Scott and I play and it took us forever to get even halfway through the thing- there's like, unlimited quests or something. Well, the guards always have this one line they say- aside from the sweet roll comments, ugh they're such douchebags sometimes. But anyway-"

"Stiles." One raised eyebrow.

Stiles kinda short-circuits. 

"Maybe it'd be better if I show you?" Stiles suggests with a weak shrug.

Derek groans but doesn't protest as Stiles grabs his hand and leads him to the jeep.

Xxxx

"I think I understand now. But it was still a stupid joke." Derek scoffs as he tries to maneuver his new character around.

After arriving back at the Stilinski household, Stiles had rushed upstairs, immediately pulling out a game called "Skyrim" and forcing Derek down in front of the tv. Derek had looked affronted when Stiles had handed him the controller. 

"What in the hell does this have to do with you almost getting shot?" Derek had all but growled.

"Do you want me to try and explain?" Stiles asks with an eyebrow raised.

Derek sighs, "No."

Stiles smiles and pats Derek's shoulder, kissing him briefly on the cheek before jumping up and shouting about getting snacks.

This had been a week ago.

Xxxxx

One week later, and Derek was still obsessed with Skyrim. 

Stiles had expected Derek to play for maybe fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, maybe even an hour. Yet that had not been the case.

Most nights found Stiles curled up and trying to sleep as Derek played Skyrim at the foot of his bed. He had been playing almost nonstop since Stiles had introduced him to it, leaving Stiles practically without a boyfriend. It's not that he isn't glad that Derek is enjoying himself, he just wishes that he could enjoy himself with Stiles. As in together. 

Many times this week Derek had shrugged off Stiles' desires and wishes to go do something, anything other than play this infernal game. Stiles was close to his boiling point. The day after "The Arrow Incident" as he called it, Allison had come by with Scott to check up on him. They had both been very surprised to see Derek still playing the game. Stiles had laughed and said that he could understand why. Skyrim was the bomb.

Of course, by now, Stiles was reconsidering that assumption. 

"Derek-"

"Goddamn Dragons, always landing on me." 

"Der-" 

"I swear, if I see one more draugr I'm lighting the place on fire."

"Babe-"

"Shit- no! What do you mean I died!? This game is rigged!"

Stiles groans.

Xxxxx

He was a man with a plan, Stiles thought to himself. 

Almost another week had passed before an idea, a brilliant one at that, had finally popped into Stiles' mind. Most of Stiles advances had been shot down as of late, Dragons and Orcs taking up a bunch of Derek's free time it seemed. Until now.

Derek is right where Stiles left him when he opens the door to his bedroom. He looks slightly disheveled; hair slightly matted, light rings under his eyes and his body is at a painful angle. Stiles is going to put a stop to this. Shaking his head slightly Stiles begins to move forward and settles himself down on Derek's lap facing towards him.

Derek looks confused. "Yeah?"

Stiles sultry grins and grinds down onto Derek, letting his eyes fall slightly closed as he leans forward to whisper in Derek's ear.

"Whatcha think about putting your arrow into my quiver, big guy? I can think of a lot more fun places to get hit with an arrow than the knee."

Stiles takes a moment to cringe at his own lame sexual innuendo, that had sounded a lot better in his head then it did out loud. But to his surprise, Derek has the Xbox off and has thrown him on the bed before Stiles can blink.

Huh.

Xxxxx

"Oh shit, did I save?" Derek asks with alarm as his breathing finally slows down and rational thought returns.

Stiles groans and lazily turns his heavy eyes upwards, the sated feeling making his reactions slower.

"You can't be serious?" 

The crease between Derek's eyebrows gets deeper.

"Oh my God, you are serious."

Derek rolls his eyes and moves to sit up.

Stiles flails as much as he can post-orgasm and grabs Derek by the arm. "Oh no, I don't think so, Sourwolf. For almost two weeks you've been playing that blasted game, I think it's time you called it quits."

Derek fucking whines.

"Do I need to break the disk? Cause no matter how much I may cherish the game, I am not above breaking it if it ensures that I get my boyfriend back." Stiles pouts.

Derek has his thinking face on, the one where it means he's really thinking something over. Stiles can't decide whether to laugh or cry at the look of despair on his boyfriends face. But then, Derek meets his eyes and after a few moments of silence and slowly exhales.

"I'm sorry." 

Now Stiles is confused.

"What?" He asks dumbly.

Derek takes the time to roll his eyes again before answering. 

"I've been ignoring you for a while, all for a stupid game. I have no idea what happened." Derek says honestly.

Stiles is touched by the sentiment and leans forward to kiss Derek full on the lips. 

"Does this mean you're done slaying dragons and protecting the holds for a while?"

Derek pulls another thinking face and hums slightly, scratching his chin momentarily before looking Stiles dead in the eye. 

"You must've drank an unlimited stamina potion, cause you've been running through my mind all day." 

Stiles gapes.

"Are you the dragonborn? Cause I can see you sucking out my dragons soul."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"If my pickpocket skill was at 100, I'd steal your heart." 

Stiles' eyes soften before he's tugging Derek closer and whispering,"You already have," against his lips as his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh okay, those last few pick up lines and that ending were a must. I got the prompt via Stereksendlessreign on tumblr. Sorry for no link, I don't have it at the moment. ;_;


End file.
